1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant swing, and more specifically, to an infant swing having protection guards connecting between front leg frame and rear leg frame and having a battery assembly configured at the bottom of the frame body that increases stability and safety protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infant swings at the present time provide extra functional mechanism or devices in addition to the seat assembly. FIG. 1 shows that an infant swing 1 includes a frame body 10 and a seat 50, where the frame body 10 includes a stand comprised by two front legs 11 and two rear legs 12, two connecting devices 17, and a front leg cross rod 13 and a rear leg cross rod 14. The upper ends of the two front legs 11 connect to the upper ends of the two rear legs 12, each via the connecting device 17. The front leg cross rod 13 connects between the two front legs 11 and the rear leg cross rod 14 connects between the two rear legs 12. Additionally, the frame body 11 further includes a driving module and a folding module. The driving module provides the seat 50 with the ability to swing back and forth relative to the frame body 10 and the folding module can simplify the folding operation when the infant swing 1 needs to transport or store. In the embodiment in FIG. 1, both the driving module and the folding module are configured inside the connecting devices 17 and not shown in the figure. For further providing power source for the driving module, a battery assembly is also designed into the frame body 10, or more precisely, in the connecting devices 17 of the embodiment in FIG. 1. The seat 50 can then be propelled to swing by two hanging arms 40 that pivotally connect to the connecting devices 17 and droved by the driving module.
Since the driving module and the battery assembly are some components with heavy mass, the overall center of gravity of the infant swing 1 has been raised to a higher position when the driving module and the battery assembly are configured at the connecting devices 17. Such configuration decreases the stability of the infant swing 1. On the other hand, the infant swing 1 in the prior art shows no proper protection guards between the hanging arms 40 and the front legs 11 and the rear legs 12. An infant seated in the seat 50 may harm himself when reaching his hands out the hanging arms 40 during swinging of the seat 50 relative to the frame body 10.